Uwaga w dzienniku
by WhiteMagicBunny
Summary: Oneshot. Szkolne AU. Yullen. Mój pierwszy dawny fanfick.


Seria: DGray Man  
Pairing: Yullen

Ostrzeżenia: oneshot, AU, Kanda nauczyciel (!) nc-17

* * *

- Allen! Pospiesz się, bo znowu będziesz miał problemy – krzyknął rudowłosy chłopak do nieprzebranego jeszcze albinosa.

- Przestań mi to przypominać co lekcje Lavi– powiedział lekko zirytowany chłopak. Rudzielec tylko wzruszył ramionami i wybiegł z szatni, zostawiając Allena samego.

Albinos chwilę odczekał, pospiesznie przebrał się w strój sportowy, poprawił bandaż na lewej ręce i pobiegł na zbiórkę.

Na dużym korytarzu, na ławeczkach, siedziała już cała klasa i czekała na nauczyciela. Allen niepewnie usiadł obok swojej długowłosej przyjaciółki, ta posłała w jego stronę szeroki uśmiech i wróciła do rozmowy z koleżanką. Tak, kolejny wf z dziewczynami. Ich nauczycielka często była nieobecna, więc łączono zajęcia z chłopkami, ku uciesze dziewcząt.

Minęło już trochę czasu od dzwonka, a wuefisty nadal nie było (ku uldze albinosa oczywiście). Chłopak nie lubił mężczyzny, który ciągle posyłał w jego stronę jakieś złośliwe uwagi i komentował wszystko co robi. Allen wiedział doskonale, że nie jest dobry z tego przedmiotu, ale to nie oznaczało, że można się z niego naśmiewać na każdym kroku. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pojawienie się Kandy, ich nauczyciela. Był to wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna o długich, ciemnych włosach, zawsze związanych w wysoki kucyk. Spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. _Nie przebrał się, _przeszło przez myśl Walkerowi, kiedy ujrzał, że nauczyciel jest ubrany w obcisłe, ciemne jeansy i długą, przewiewną błękitną koszulę, z rękawami obszytymi złotymi nitkami. Słyszeć można było ciche westchnienia damskiej części klasy. _Tak, tak. Wszystkie panny Kandę kochają, a on ma na nie wysrane_. Albinos uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, że obiekt jego myśli przez cały czas coś mówił, dopóki nie odezwał się do niego samego.

- Moyashi, może łaskawie powiesz całej klasie co cię tak rozbawiło? – chłopak spojrzał w ciemne oczy nauczyciela. – A może myśl, że zagramy w twoją _ulubioną_ siatkówkę tak cię ucieszyła? – na te słowa chłopak się zarumienił i spuścił wzrok.

- P-przepraszam – wymamrotał albinos, a cała klasa zachichotała.

- Już cisza. Ruszcie swoje dupska na salę, bez gadania – po tych słowach wszyscy wstali i leniwie poszli na sale gimnastyczną.

_Co za dupek, znowu to robi. Czepia się mnie, że go nie słucham! Nikt go przecież nie słuchał, wielkie klasowe damy też tego nie robiły. Ale nie, wielki pan K nie widział jak go wzrokiem pożerały, musiał się mnie uczepić. I ciągle do mnie Moyashi mówi. Dupek. _Chłopak przypomniał sobie ich pierwszą lekcję, kiedy Kanda na 'dzień dobry' kazał im biegać wokół szkolnego boiska. Wtedy to wymyślił albinosowi przezwisko, kiedy ten męczył się bieganiem, po czym używał go na każdym kroku.

- Allen-kun? – usłyszał zaniepokojony głos przyjaciółki. – Coś się stało? Cały dzień chodzisz zamyślony – zielonowłosa posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

- Wydaje ci się Lenalee. Po prostu jestem zmęczony. _I mam ochotę zabić jednego nauczyciela – _nie wypowiadając ostatniego zdania uśmiechnął się do niej.

- No dobrze. Chodź, będziemy razem w parze.

Ćwiczenie było pozornie proste, para stała blisko siebie podając piłkę odbiciami górnym. Jeżeli im wyszło, odsuwali się od siebie trochę bez przerywania odbić. Jeżeli piłka spadła w trakcie, wracali do pozycji wyjściowej. Proste? Nie dla Walkera, który nie oddalił się zbytnio od przyjaciółki. Nie pomagały mu w tym uwagi nauczyciela. Choć albinos zdawał sobie sprawę, że Kanda widzi i wytyka każdy jego błąd, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że od początku zajęć jest przez nauczyciela obserwowany w trochę innym kontekście niż zazwyczaj.

- Skup się Moyashi! – krzyknął w jego stronę długowłosy. Jego słowa przyniosły odwrotny skutek, chłopak się rozproszył i nie odbił piłki.

- Nie martw się Allen-kun, to nic. Ja wiem, że się starasz – Lenalee uśmiechnęła się, podchodząc do białowłosego.

- Lena, to nie o to chodzi. Ten gbur uwziął się na mnie. Nie wiem co wy w nim widzicie. To straszny dupek i arogant, niech go szlag… – chłopak przerwał swój monolog, kiedy zobaczył zielonowłosą z otwartą buzią i błyszczącymi oczami. – On za mną stoi, tak? – w głosie chłopaka można było usłyszeć zdenerwowanie. Dziewczyna lekko kiwnęła głową, nadal wpatrując się w obiekt za Allenem.

- Panie Walker, rozumiem, że znowu chce pan uwagę do dziennika? – chłopak odwrócił się. Mężczyzna stał ze skrzyżowanym rękami na piersiach, wpatrując się w albinosa nieodgadniętym wzrokiem. – Twój wychowawca nie będzie zadowolony, co Moyashi? –chłopak poruszył ustami jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Nauczyciel posłał mu pytające spojrzenie i ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem odszedł od dwójki uczniów.

- Chuj ci w dupę, pieprzony transwestyto! – albinos nie wytrzymał. Mimo próby podzielenia się swoim stwierdzeniem tylko z Lenalee, Kanda go usłyszał.

- Słyszałem to! Kolejna uwaga i szlaban! Posprzątasz po zajęciach! – krzyknął czarnowłosy i spojrzał na chłopaka. W jego spojrzeniu, poza chęcią mordu, było jeszcze coś, czego młodszy nie potrafił odczytać. Coś co go trochę przeraziło. – Na co się gapicie! Podzielić się na drużyny, gramy mecz – nikt nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, wszyscy wpatrywali się albo w nauczyciela albo Brytyjczyka. – Głusi jesteście?! Do roboty!

oOoOoOo

_Piłki, piłki, wszędzie piłki. Dlaczego oni nie mogą tego odłożyć od razu na miejsce? A, tak. Wspaniałomyślny Kanda nie pozwolił im, bo według niego to moje nowe hobby. Wszyscy już wyszli ze szkoły. Chyba tylko ja i ten gbur zostaliśmy. Specjalnie nie będę się spieszyć, może ma coś ważnego do roboty po szkole, a ja sprawię, że się spóźni. Idealnie. _

Allen z uśmiechem wszedł do pomieszczenia gdzie znajdowały się dwa biurka nauczycieli i półki, na których leżały piłki do każdej dziedziny sportu. W pomieszczeniu nie było nauczyciela, co bardzo ucieszyło młodego. Zaczął powoli układać na półkach sprzęt, który zebrał z sali.

- Nie ma go. Dobrze, nawet bardzo dobrze. Niech się trzyma ode mnie z daleka, bo go niedługo uduszę gołymi rękami – białowłosy pogwizdując odłożył kolejna piłkę.

- Wiem, że twój stan psychiczny daje dużo do myślenia, ale gadanie do siebie to już nawet jak na ciebie jest nienormalne – chłopak odwrócił się do Kandy, który opierał się o ścianę i posłał mu złośliwy uśmiech, co tylko bardziej rozdrażniło Allena.

- Dupek – wymamrotał chłopka.

- Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że jestem głuchy, Moyashi?

- Taa, głuchy, głupi i ślepy… - albinos zdziwił się, że odważył się powiedzieć to na głos.

- Zaskakuje mnie twoja głupota. Do tego jesteś ostatnio strasznie pyskaty. Powinieneś używać swoich ust do czegoś bardziej pożytecznego – nauczyciel podszedł powoli do ucznia.

Chłopak nie zrozumiał aluzji, więc wolał już nie komentować. Mężczyzna wyminął go, z biurka zabrał dziennik i wyciągnął z niego zeszyt. Zaczął coś w nim notować.

- To już piąta uwaga dzisiaj. Chcesz jeszcze jakąś? – Japończyk oparł się o półkę koło Allena.

- Powiesz mi o co chodzi? – albinos odwrócił się w stronę nauczyciela – Czepiasz się wszystkiego co robię, wpisujesz mi uwagi za każdą głupotę. Dobrze wiesz, że Cross się denerwuje, a przez to i ja mam problemy – chłopak próbował mówić spokojnie i powoli. Obiecał sobie, że się nie zdenerwuje. – Dlaczego to robisz? Ostatnio krytykowałeś moją odwrotnie ubraną koszulkę – spojrzał na niego, ale gdy mężczyzna zbliżył się do niego i dzieliła ich mała odległość, przestraszył się. – C-co ty robisz?

Kanda złapał albinosa za koszulkę i wywinął kołnierzyk, po czym uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na dzieciaka.

- Tym razem nie masz odwrotnie ubranej koszulki.

- Przestań! To, że jesteś seksowny i przystojny nie znaczy, że możesz wszystko! – kiedy chłopak zorientował się co właśnie powiedział, było za późno.

- Che. To dlatego tak się złościsz. Zakochałeś się i próbujesz wyładować swoją frustracje wyzywając mnie – posłał mu kolejny złośliwy uśmiech.

Cierpliwość i opanowanie Allena postanowiły zrobić sobie wakacje. Białowłosy nie wytrzymał, popchnął Kandę, zacisnął dłonie w pięści i uderzył mężczyznę, na co ten się tylko zaśmiał i złapał go za nadgarstki. Chłopak zaczął się wyrywać. Długowłosy pchnął go w stronę jednej z szafek. Allen poczuł jak mężczyzna przygniata go swoim ciałem. Albinos zamknął oczy w obawie, że przesadził. Nie powinien był go uderzyć. Otworzył jednak oczy, zszokowany tym co się działo. Mężczyzna przyssał się do jego ust. Ogarnęła go złość, która bardzo szybko przerodziła się w panikę. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Znowu zamknął oczy, a na jego twarz wpłynął rumieniec. W tej jednej chwili chciał się obudzić. Wmawiał sobie, że to tylko kolejny głupi sen. W przeciwieństwie do Allena, Azjata bardzo dobrze się bawił. Oderwał się na chwilę od młodszego i kiedy nie zauważył żadnej reakcji z jego strony, delikatnie ugryzł go w dolną wargę domagając się dostępu. Kiedy albinos lekko uchylił usta, Kanda wsunął w niego swój język, dokładnie badając wnętrze ust dzieciaka. Brytyjczyk zaczął jęczeć mu w usta. Długowłosy nie chcąc wystraszyć młokosa, postanowił przerwać pocałunek. Musiał szybko go złapać, bo poczuł jak ten się osuwa. Kiedy upewnił się, że Allen może już stać o własnych siłach, puścił go. Kanda przyjrzał mu się. Wyglądał uroczo z zaróżowionymi policzkami i przymkniętymi oczami. Zawahał się. Przez chwilę myślał, że chłopak mógłby próbować uciec, lecz to co młody zrobił zaskoczyło go jak nic co do tej pory widział. Allen ze spuszoną głową zrobił krok w jego stronę i przytulił się do niego. Starszy objął go ramieniem. Stali tak wtuleni w siebie przez dłuższą chwilę.

- Moyashi – nauczyciel postanowił przerwać ciszę. – Spójrz na mnie – chłopak pokiwał tylko głową i wtulił się mocniej – Przestań zachowywać się jak dzieciak! – Allen poderwał głowę.

- Jakbyś nie zauważył to jestem dzieckiem! – powiedział z oburzeniem albinos i spojrzał na niego ze złością. Nie dało to zamierzonego efektu, bo według Japończyka nadal wyglądał uroczo.

- Ale na tyle dużym – pocałował go w czoło – aby decydować za siebie. Więc jak, kontynuujemy z twoim pozwoleniem czy bez niego? –chłopak nadął policzki.

Mężczyzna pokierował chłopaka w stronę biurka i ułożył go na nim.

- Rozluźnij się – zamruczał mu do ucha.

Chłopak zadrżał. Nauczyciel zaczął obdarowywać go pocałunkami, zaczynając od wąskich ust chłopaka, zjechał na jego szyję i przygryzł delikatnie skórę. Polizał czerwony ślad, który się pojawił. Kiedy włożył jedną rękę pod koszulkę i ścisnął jego sutek, Allen zaczął coraz ciężej i głośniej oddychać. Druga ręka Kandy powędrowała do spodenek i zsunęła je, po czym dołączyła do pierwszej i mężczyzna delektował się delikatną skórą albinosa. Wszystko robił powoli, bojąc się, że mógłby skrzywdzić dzieciaka. Delikatnie ściągnął koszulkę Allena i rozwinął bandaż, ukazując anomalie w postaci czarnej lewej ręki. Pocałował go w dłoń. Dotknął palcami blizny, któraprzechodziła przez oko chłopaka, potem zastąpił je językiem. Gwiazdę, znajdującą się na końcu znamienia musnął delikatnie ustami, Allen zaczerwienił się i spojrzał na Kandę, który aktualnie całował go w szyję, zsuwając się niżej. Kiedy chłopak poczuł zimne palce mężczyzny wsuwające się pod bieliznę, głośno jęknął. Azjata zdjął z niego resztę ubrań i wyprostował się, przyglądając swojej _zdobyczy_. Na jego biurku leżał albinos w samych trampkach, ciężko oddychający i czerwony na twarzy z przymkniętymi oczami. Chłopak leniwie uniósł powieki i spojrzał na niego błagalnym wzrokiem.

- Podoba ci się – szepnął czarnowłosy do ucha Walkera.

Ręce Kandy znowu powędrowały do krocza albinosa i zaczęły drażnić jego przyrodzenie. Chłopak nie zorientował się kiedy nieświadomie rozchylił szerzej nogi, dając tym samym nieme pozwolenie do kontynuowania. Jedna z dłoni Kandy objęła męskość młokosa i zaczęła przesuwać w górę i w dół. Allen zaczął cicho mruczeć, następnie jęczał już w usta mężczyzny, który przyssał się do jego własnych. Białowłosy zacisnął pięści na jakiś papierach znajdujących się na biurku. Nagle szarooki poczuł jak palce mężczyzny wślizgują się w jego wnętrze. Chłopak powoli zaczynał zapominać jak się oddycha. Do pierwszego palca dołączyły dwa kolejne rozciągając wnętrze dzieciaka. Walker bez zastanowienia przyciągnął nauczyciela do siebie.

- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Wszystko jest dobrze – Kanda próbował uspokoić swojego ucznia.

Allen zaczął się uspakajać, poczuł rozczarowanie, kiedy długowłosy wyjął z niego palce. Usłyszał odgłos rozpinania rozporka i zamknął oczy, czekając na coś większego.

Kanda zastanawiał się czy wejść w niego powoli czy szybko, żeby go nie męczyć za długo. Wybrał drugą opcję. Poczekał na moment, w którym Moyashi się uspokoi i wszedł w niego jednym mocnym pchnięciem. Allen krzyknął i odruchowo chwycił Japończyka za włosy. Nauczyciel nie poruszył się, zaczął składać pocałunki na ciele Walkera, żeby go uspokoić.

Chłopak otworzył powoli oczy i zatracił się w spojrzeniu czarnych tęczówek Kandy. _Jego oczy, niezwykłe. Jak obsydian. Piękne, mógłbym patrzeć na nie całymi dniami. A włosy. Nie są wcale, jak wszyscy mówią, czarne, tylko granatowe. To w ogóle możliwe? On jest... idealny._ Allen wyciągnął rękę w stronę wstążki, która trzymała włosy Azjaty, pociągnął ją. Kaskada atramentowychwłosów, zaczęła łaskotać go po twarzy, był zafascynowany, co nie uszło uwadze starszego. Zauważył zainteresowanie Walkerai poczuł jak dzieciak się rozluźnia. Zaczął się powoli poruszać. Chłopak musiał oderwał się od swojego zajęcia. Zaczął jęczeć coraz głośniej z każdym pchnięciem. Nagle krzyknął i wygiął się w łuk, kiedy przyrodzenie mężczyzny otarło się o to miejsce, które sprawiało, że miał ochotę krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej i błagać o więcej. Allen zaczął wypychać swoje biodra w stronę Kandy, a ten tylko go złapał i przyspieszył swoje ruchy. Widząc pożądanie w oczach białowłosego, jego dłoń powędrował do męskości Moyashiegoi znów zaczęła ją mocno pocierać, sprawiając mu jeszcze większą przyjemność.

- K-kanda ja… – młodszy usilnie próbował mu coś powiedzieć, ale przez nadmiar przyjemności nie potrafił się wysłowić. Walker doszedł w jego dłoni, ciężko dysząc. Czarnowłosy wykonał kolejne pchnięcia – Ja, ja chyba cię kocham – po tych słowach starszy doszedł, wyszedł z niego powoli i przygniótł młodszego swoim ciałem.

Obaj ciężko dyszeli, ale żaden z nich nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Nie odezwali się do siebie. Kanda, jako pierwszy przerwał tą ciszę.

- Moyashi. Powinienem częściej dawać ci szlaban – białowłosy lekko uśmiechnął się, nie mając siły na jakikolwiek komentarz. – Co do tego co powiedziałeś… – zapadła cisza. Nauczyciel zaczął głaskać chłopaka po brzuchu – Jak kiedyś zniknie to 'chyba', przyjdź do mnie – dzieciak mimo zmęczenia posłał mu najszczerszy uśmiech i najbardziej uroczy, jaki czarnowłosy do tej pory widział.

- Chyba powinienem już iść – na jego słowa Kanda niechętnie się podniósł. Allen wstał z biurka i powoli zaczął się ubierać. Był pewien, że jutro będzie mu trudno chodzić. Długowłosy rozłożył się na blacie przyglądając uważnie uczniowi.

- Taa, chyba tak. Masz – rzucił mu pęk kluczy. Walker posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. – Zamknąłem drzwi od sali. Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie chciałem żebyś mi uciekł.– chłopiec podszedł do niego i ucałował go w policzek.

- Nie uciekłbym – Kanda nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo albinosa już nie było.

- Che. Tez cię kocham, Allen – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do siebie.

oOoOoOo

Zadzwonił dzwonek. Uczniowie zaczęli się pakować. Albinos jak zwykle został w tyle.

- Allen? Możesz na chwilę zostać? Chciałem o czymś porozmawiać – odezwał się do wychodzącego ucznia jego wychowawca.

- Profesorze Cross, coś się stało? – Allen miał złe przeczucia co do przebiegu rozmowy.

- Nie wiem jak zacząć, więc najlepiej od razu przejdę do sedna. Wiem, że nie dogadujecie się z Kandą. Daj mi dokończyć – nauczyciel uniósł rękę gdy zobaczył, że dzieciak chce mu przerwać. – Zauważyłem to jak po każdej lekcji wf-u miałeś po kilka nagannych uwag. Większość z nich była błacha, więc nie będę ich uwzględniał w twoim końcowym zachowaniu. Jednak opanuj swój język i przestań używać takiego słownictwa.

- Przepraszam profesorze, postaram się, aby to się nie powtórzyło – chłopiec się uśmiechnął. – Coś jeszcze, profesorze?

- Hmm… Właściwie tak. Ciekawi mnie jak udało ci się zaplusować u tego drania, ale nie będę dopytywać. Mogę tylko pochwalić – mężczyzna zaczął grzebać w papierach.

- Że co proszę? Ja, chyba nie rozumiem – chłopak pomyślał, że się przesłyszał. _Co ten idiota znowu tam wpisał?_ Cross podał mu zeszyt z uwagami, na którym były zapisane te pozytywne albinosa, a właściwie jedna. Allen zamarł. Chyba będzie musiał kogoś dzisiaj zabić. Wyszedł szybko z sali z zaróżowionymi policzkami.

„ Uczeń po zajęciach lekcyjnych wykazał się ogromną sprawnością i gibkością ciała.

Kanda Yu"


End file.
